


Misery

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [9]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: There was an ending to everything, even Shinjiro’s misery.(Persona Week Day 3: Persona 3/Endings)





	Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Last thing for day 3, whoo

There was an ending to everything, even Shinjiro’s misery. The time spent with the guilt of an innocent woman’s death on his shoulders. The inability to control his Persona, the need for deadly medication… That was all coming to an end now.

He was dying in his best friend’s arms, blood pouring from his wounds and from his mouth. The rest of SEES was around him, Ken’s eyes wide. He wanted to apologize, but there was so much to say and he didn’t have long to say it.

The other members looked mortified, scared, so  many negative things… Aigis was staring in confusion, not understanding what was happening. And there was the leader, a blank fearful stare, as if he was in another place entirely in that moment. 

His vision began to blur, he could barely hear what the others were saying. Even the things coming out of his mouth seemed to be coming from a far away, muted place. He didn’t have long left, at all. He felt his vision going black at the corners. This was it, then…

He gave Akihiko one more smile before his eyes closed and he let out his final breath. There was an ending to everything, even Shinjiro’s misery.


End file.
